


Growing With You

by Gubsies



Series: Growing with you, my love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky has two arms, Fat fetish, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Gaining, Smut Eventually, Stuffing, Tony big, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Young Tony Stark, bucky big, feedee, feeder, this is going somewhere maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gubsies/pseuds/Gubsies
Summary: Bucky and Tony met on a dating website for feeders and feeders, they both are actively gaining weight to a point. Tony starts to notice some... Odd changes.





	1. The buffet

When Tony and Bucky made their way into the buffet that day, they knew it was going to be a good time. They both pulled off their coats and sat down at the booth- a glisten showing in both of their eyes at just how little space they both had between their bellies and the table. They were both almost at 300 pounds respectively, glad that they had found each other on their gaining chat room online.

 

“Tony you really didn’t have to bring us here, don’t get me wrong, I appreciate it, but I would be fine just stuffing myself at home with you.” Bucky said, holding his arm out over the table to the other, feeling the table press into his big belly. Tony’s belly did the same as he took Buckys hand, smiling to him and linking their fingers. If it took that small amount of change to push the surface and their guts together, this was going to be fun.

 

“I wanted to. It’s our anniversary of the day we started talking and I wanted to celebrate.” Just as tony finished talking, the waitress came over and took their drink orders. As soon as she was gone, the both slid (after finding out that lifting was not an option) out of the booth and went to make their plates. They always made each other’s plate, enjoying the way their lover filled out on what they picked for one another.

 

While they were standing at the food tables and getting their dishes together, Bucky couldn’t help but stare at Tony for a moment. He really looked perfect. He was a couple years younger than Bucky, and so it showed in the way he carried his weight. His enormous belly always stuck out further, even when he wasn’t full. The way his black sweater pulled around his middle, already riding up from how tight it was, left absolutely nothing to Buckys imagination. His ass had grown significantly, and Bucky wasn’t sure if it was his ass or his gut that made hisjeans so tight that Bucky had to physically help Tony button them. God, he loved Tony.

 

Tony balanced four dishes on his tubby arms as he went back to the booth. He sat them down before sitting himself down. He had grabbed Buckys drink and pulled it over to his side of the booth and tried to push the table away some before realizing it was sealed to the wall. A shiver of excitement went down his spine as he waited for his equally fat lover. The food smelled delicious, but they never ate without the other unless it was just basic snacking, they never missed a stuffing. 

 

Tony watched Bucky as he sipped his own drink, his head resting on his hand that was held up by his elbow on the table. He looked so handsome. When they had met Bucky was a motorcyclist with long hair and a small pot belly, and now he cut his hair short- probably because he was tired of tony trying to tie it up or play with it- and focused on getting his military pension figured out. He has been so set on being with tony, even though the younger man had reminded him over and over again that he didn’t need Bucky to have money to be happy. He was in charge of his father’s weapons company, that was enough money to last them forever, no matter how much they ate.

 

When Bucky came back he laughed and looked at the table. “Oh are we sitting together now? Think we can both fit?” He asked with a deep voice, putting down his own plates before squeezing himself into the booth next to tony. Bucky pressed a long, slow, kiss to Tony’s lips before digging into his food.

 

The amount of food sitting in front of them was obscene, and it wasn’t long before each dish that had been previously stacked high with calories were emptied. There was a slight bloat on each of their stomachs, but both of them knew they were nowhere near done.

 

Tony pressed the base of his hand into his big belly to relieve some pressure, letting out a few small hiccups while Bucky got up to get them more food. He made a few trips, making sure to fill the entire table with dishes this time, each one stacked decently high before sliding himself back in, but the squeeze was getting tighter. The fact that Tony’s gut was already pressed against the table was an idea of where they were headed.

 

“Tones, we should probably do back of the table to front. If we eat everything directly in front of us first, we’ll never reach the back.” Bucky stated, his eyes darting to where Tony’s hand was reaching- the button of his jeans. Tony was trying to heft up his belly to unbutton his pants, but the table was in the way. “You keep that up and your hand’ll get stuck. I want to see you eat your way out of them.” The older man said, his lips pressed against Tony’s ear. A shiver was sent through the omegas spine, a smirk on his lips.

 

They both stuck to the plan, eating back to front, and by the time they got to the final few plates they were both panting and their stomachs were definitely wedged in the table- About three inches of their guts were resting on top of the table.

 

“Buck, fuck, I’m done. I’m so stuffed. This table is uncomfortable.” Tony whined, trying to push himself back some, but there was no give. His big belly had him pinned, and it didn’t look like Bucky was any better off.

 

“Tony, you’re not done.” He panted, reaching over to grab a big piece of pizza. “You’re still wearing your jeans.”

 

“Barely..” He groaned, but before he could even continue his sentence, Bucky had the slice of pizza in his mouth. Tony took it, slowly, but he took it. Still nothing. His stomach was hard as a rock and he could feel it swelling more, but his jeans just wouldn’t give.

 

Bucky reached his free hand under the table, trying to get to Tony’s button, but he couldn’t. He just wanted to see how much was left before he’d bust out completely. He pulled his hand back up and grabbed something a little more fattening, a piece of cheese cake. It was dense, rich, and he could see Tony’s eyes wanting it.

 

“Look at my fat little piggy. So full, practically stuck in your seat, and you still want more. Don’t you?” Bucky’s eyes were dark as they watched Tony. The omega opened his mouth, letting Bucky push the treat into his mouth. He chewed slowly, panting his way through the cheese cake. Once it was gone, Tony let out a breath. With that breath came not only a pop, but a tear. He wanted to lean back, see his button fall out from under his gut, but he couldn’t.

 

Not that Bucky was much better off, but he grinned. “That’s my baby. My beautiful fat lover.” He kissed Tony’s cheek, stretching out a bit a moment after. “We should get going, though.”

 

Bucky didn’t know what he expected, but he went to heft himself up, get out of the booth, except… He was stuck. He was too fat to get out of the booth.

 

Tony was having the same problem. He couldn’t even suck in his gut to get out. “James.” Tony said, his voice both annoyed, but somehow pleasured?

 

Bucky pushed back against the booth, but no give. All he did was lift his belly up some, getting himself wedged even further. “Fuck. Tony, what the fuck do we do? I didn’t think we’d actually get stuck.” He sighed, looking over to his lover.

 

Tony, god bless him, gave Bucky a kiss. He pulled back, sighing a bit. “We could break it off? Maybe I’ll buy the restaurant.” He offered, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Bucky didn’t completely hate the idea, but it would take both of them to do it. “God, Tony, can we even do that? Is it sealed to the wall or the floor?” He asked, trying to peer over, but there were too many plates in the way.

 

“Wall. On the count of three we’ll push, okay?” He asked, readying himself. “One..” Bucky got into the same position. “Two…” He took a deep breath, at least as much as he could being stuffed to the gills. “Three.” They both began to push, and he could hear creaking of the wall beginning to tear.

 

Then it was off, and a huge amount of pressure was free. Finally Tony could see how Bucky’s shirt began to ride up his belly, his belly button not even able to be covered. “Jesus.” He looked down at himself, smirking at the fact that he had to spread his fat thighs a bit just to be able to have room for his huge belly.

 

Quickly after that Bucky got up, his stomach leading the way. He grabbed tony’s coat and put it on him, but to Tony’s (non) surprise, he couldn’t even close the jacket around his belly. It simply refused to meet. Bucky put on his coat, waddled up to the front, and paid while Tony waddled his way up behind him.

 

They linked their fingers and made their way out to the car, sliding in. Bucky got into the drivers seat, but his full gut was stuffed against the steering wheel. “Well shit. Too fucking fat for the car.” He snickered, moving the seat back a few inches. Tony watched in amazement. “We need to get home. I wanna weigh in.”

 

Bucky drove them home quickly, Tony cradling his stuffed gut with one hand, the other rubbing the side of Bucky’s huge belly with the other. When they made it back to Tony’s penthouse, they made their way to their home as quickly as their waddling would take them. However, in the elevator, Bucky hit the “stop” button and pushed Tony against the wall, his gut pressing into his omegas. “I want you.” He muttered, pressing a deep kiss to the shorter mans lip.

 

Tony tangled his fingers into Bucky’s shorter locks, pulling him as close as they could possibly get. “Yeah, and I need to get horizontal as quickly as you’re gonna let me.” He chuckled, reaching over to press the button again, his hand moving back to his jeans, keeping the torn fabric up as they moved again. Bucky pouted, but he knew as soon as Tony got into comfier clothes and laid down he’d be ready to go.

 

Once they were on their floor, they waddled out of the elevator and into the penthouse, Tony immediately taking off his coat. “Huh.” He said, trying to pull the jeans closed once he was done. “Would you take a look at that.” He turned to face Bucky, shaking his belly as much as it would move to show that there was no way in Hell he’d ever get those jeans anywhere near buttoning ever again. “Too fucking fat for 40’s. You’re loving this, huh, Buck?” Tony smirked at his lover, who swallowed thickly.

 

“Anthony. Go weigh yourself. I’ll be in in a second.” He said, trying not to take Tony right there. Tony waddled off to the bathroom, shaking his hips as much as his body would allow. He stepped onto the scale, making a very pleasant discovery. “Buck! I need you! I can’t see the number!” He called out, and Bucky snapped his head up, making his way quickly to the bathroom. “Prove it.”

 

Tony tried to press his belly down to no avail, he looked to the left and right, nothing. He lifted his belly, which just made it worse. “Nothing.”

 

“Jesus Christ, you fat piggy.” Bucky muttered, sliding his hands around Tony from behind as much as he could, which wasn’t far considering his own girth. He stepped to the side and looked down. “Jesus christ.” He said again, looking at the number. “325. You’re 325, baby.” Tony looked at Bucky, almost confused. “325. Right.” He stepped off, glancing at himself in the mirror. Why was he sticking out so much further than Bucky?

 

Bucky obviously didn’t pick up on this, as he stepped on the scale. He could still see the numbers, which read a cool 327. Only two pounds heavier than Tony, who honestly had really been ballooning lately. Maybe it was time to chill out a bit. They both only wanted to get to 350 max, then diet down to 250. They had only wanted to see how long it would take to get to this point.

 

Bucky noticed how Tony was still looking at himself, his arms immediately pulling Tony into a hug the best he could. “Baby, come on. Let me lay you down and show you how sexy you are. Do you wanna start the diet sooner?” Tony looked up at Bucky and smiled a little, shaking his head. “No. I don’t. Just didn’t think I’d get so big so fast these past few weeks. I’ve never gained ten pounds in a month.” He muttered against his alphas scent, sighing contently.

 

Bucky lead Tony into their bedroom and helped shed him of his uncomfortable clothing, putting him into a sweater that was way oversized and a pair of sweatpants- Bucky changed shortly after.

 

“Lay down, Pudding pop. I’ll wake you up in a few hours. You look miserable.” Bucky Told him, Tony nodded and climbed into their bed, curling up in the blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out why he’s felt so funny and Bucky has a habit of getting stuck

Ever since the weigh in three days ago, Tony couldn’t get his mind off of the way his belly had been sticking out in front of him more and more, even when he wasn’t stuffed. Maybe this was his new shape? But if that was the case, why was his stomach always so hard? Maybe he had a tumor. Maybe he’d go see a doctor. So he did.

 

Of course it’d be the usual, making sure he was healthy- which despite his size he was still healthy as a horse. Bucky and he may have been overweight, but they still worked out regularly. He smiled when the doctor came in, thankful that he was sitting on the bed so he could lie back. He was also beyond thankful that the doctor was his buddy, Bruce.

 

“Hey tony, how you feeling?” He asked, sitting down on the stool in front of him as he began doing the small vitals.

 

“Not... too awesome. I think I might be... sick or something.” He admits, looking at his stomach. “I’ve been kind of nauseous lately, and I only stuffed myself once this week and I’m still bloated as fuck from it. My stomachs hard as a rock.” Tony sighed, leaning back in the seat.

 

Bruce didn’t dare tell tony he should lose some weight, he had done that more than enough- and if Tony was happy, then he was happy. “Have you been taking your birth control? You got it changed when you got into the new weight class, right?” Bruce asked, watching Tony’s face- which immediately lit up with fear.

 

“What.” He said sharply, and a small smirk came to Bruce’s face. “Tony I told you when you hit 290 to get on a different birth control. It stops being effective after a certain weight. Jesus. I’ll get a pregnancy test.” Bruce stood up and left the room for a moment, and as soon as he did, Tony struggled to sit himself up, his belly being so heavy.

 

Bruce came back a moment later with a test, pointed tony to the bathroom, and waited patiently. Tony came back a few moments later and Bruce exited the room to run the test, but he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

 

Tony, for all his worrying, pressed into his stomach at the farthest part. How far along would he be? These symptoms were all pretty recent. He knew he had been packing on the pounds lately, but that was all part of their game wasn’t it? God, what would Bucky say? Would he leave?

 

Bruce stepped in a moment later, a small smile on his face and an ultrasound machine in tow. “Tony. You’re having a baby.” He said softly, watching Tony’s face. “Let’s see it, okay? It might be hard for me to get a reading, but we’re going to try. We gotta see how far along you are.” Tony swallowed thickly and laid back, lifting up his shirt to reveal his large gut. Bruce put the cool gel on the wand and placed It on the lowest part of Tony’s belly, which had become the hardest part lately. Luckily enough, a heart beat filled the room.

 

“Tony, good news. You’re not very far along at all. Looks to be about six weeks, if I had to say.” Bruce told him, turning the screen so tony could see. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the look of his baby, their baby. Tony and Buckys baby. Tony wiped at his face, blinking a few times to keep the small amount of tears away. Why was he so emotional? Was it the idea that Bucky would leave him? Or was it the idea that he was going to have a baby? Tony didn’t know, he just knew he wanted to get home. He had to tell Bucky, he knew he wanted their baby, he just had to tell him.

 

Bruce has prescribed him some prenatal vitamins, so he went to pick those up first. On his way home he picked up two dozen donuts, knowing the best way to break any news to Bucky was food. This time he’d stuff Bucky to the gills, the idea made a shiver run down his spine. When he pulled into the parking deck, he made his way up to their home. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, greeted by Bucky kissing his cheek, his mouth already full of food.

 

“Hey baby. You’re just in time for lunch.” He said happily, sitting back down into the seat that looked like Bucky was too small for. Tony would have to buy new chairs- maybe he’d redo the kitchen entirely to make it more baby friendly. Bucky has just started eating, so Tony sat the donuts down on the table. “I’m not super hungry, I’m gonna be honest.” Tony said, sitting as well. He still fit comfortably in the chair, thank god. He didn’t know how much longer that would last, though.

 

“How was your visit? Everything good?” He asked as he shoveled some mashed potatoes into his mouth. Tony watched, taking a few small bites of his food.

 

“It was good. Nothing bad to report.” Tony told him, he wasn’t lying. It wasn’t bad. “Buck when you’re done with lunch I wanna feed you these. I bought all your favorites.” He said, giving Bucky a small smile, which the alpha returned.

 

“Sure thing, pudding pop. An impromptu stuffing? I’ll take it.” Bucky plowed through his lunch, which really was an obscene amount of food. It was one of those days where everything was just going down with ease, plus it helped to have tony encourage him every so often.

 

He sat back in the chair, hating the fact that his thighs were pinned together so he couldn’t let his belly rest down. He was effectively pinned in the chair, but he didn’t mind. Bucky adjusted himself a bit, his love handles getting wedged in between the arms of the chair- unknown to both him and Tony.

 

“Alright big boy. Let’s get you something sweet.” Tony beamed, standing up to grab the milk carton before sitting back down. “You eat the first few, I’ll feed you when you get too tired.” He told Bucky, who nodded and made it through the first half dozen with a bit of trouble. Every bite he took he felt himself get heavier and heavier. Each bite made his gut swell more, and he felt it as his sweatpants began to dig into his tubby sides.

 

Bucky paused and took a long drink of the milk to cleanse his pallet, and tony took a donut and took a bite before sliding it through Buckys lips. They kept his up until both boxes were completely empty. Tony smiled at Bucky.

 

“Buck, James, baby. I gotta tell you something.” He said nervously, Bucky immediately looked concerned, but he couldn’t do much physically. He was as stuffed as a pig and he felt it. “What’s wrong, Tony? Baby, whatever it is we can work it out.” Bucky offered, taking Tonys hand.

 

“I’m... pregnant.” Tony said softly, not meeting Buckys face.

 

“And you’re keeping it?” Bucky said after a long pause of silence. Tony snapped his head up and looked like he had been kicked. Of course Bucky didn’t mean it that way, but it came out awful. Tony stood up without a word and made his way to the bedroom, slamming the door.

 

Bucky tried to get up, to follow Tony, but between how bloated he was and how tight the seat had been to begin with, he was stuck. He tried to force himself up to get to Tony, but it was no use. God this was awful. He was stuck in a chair, while his omega- his pregnant omega was in the bedroom doing what Bucky could only assume was crying. He made Tony cry, because he didn’t think about what he was saying. He rarely ever did, and now he was seeing the effects of his negligence.

Bucky tried to rock himself forward again, but all he did was slosh around his uncomfortably stuffed gut. “Anthony! Anthony stark get out here now and talk to me!” His voice was commanding, but he wasn’t mad. Tony had been sitting on the bed, crying like Bucky had thought, and when he heard Buckys voice he did as he was asked. He walked out into the kitchen and looked at Bucky, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“What.” Tony said sharply, wiping at his face. Bucky Just wanted to die right there.

 

“Come help me up, please baby.” Bucky told him, just wanting to hold Tony.

 

But tony didn’t help him. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, leaning against the counter as he watched Bucky in the seat. If he wasn’t so mad it would be the hottest thing he had ever seen. “You can talk while sitting, James.” Tony’s voice was filled with venom. Bruce had told him that he didn’t need to lose weight, and he’d be gaining more, but he wanted to at least try to eat healthier- so the apple was a nice change of pace for him.

 

“Tony god damn it. I’m not mad! I’m not upset! I’m shocked, baby, okay? I thought you were on birth control. I didn’t think my knot would do anything! How far along are you anyways?” He asked, sighing and resting back in the chair. If it wasn’t made of metal he’d have broken the arms off by now.

 

“Six weeks. Meaning, if I’m right and I usually am, we conceived the baby on your birthday. That was a nice night, got nice and full and fucked all night.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. Their days of sex were long over at this rate.

 

Bucky thought in his head, a small smile on his face. “Should have known I knocked you up. I knitted in you, what, ten times that night?” He smirked to himself, causing tony to roll his eyes.

 

“So do you want this baby or not?” Tony asked, throwing his apple core away. “Because I’m keeping it and if you don’t want to be around then we need to-“ He was cut off by Bucky.

 

“Tony. Baby, we’re keeping it.” He said, nodding for Tony to come help him. Which he did. It took them a few tries, but they found that sliding out instead of pulling up was the way to go. Bucky was huge, his belly taunt and round. He looked as big as tony felt, his belly sticking out as far as his omegas. Tony put their bellies together and laughed a little, looking down. “Who’s the pregnant one here? Me or you?” He asked, and Bucky did his best to wrap his arms around Tony, turning the omega to the side to get him completely engulfed in his arms.

 

“Let’s go lay down, yeah? We’ll take a nap and we could look into bigger places later on. We’re gonna need something bigger with the baby coming.” Bucky told him, kissing his head. Even tony pressed against Buckys gut was causing some discomfort, but he didn’t care. Tony lead Bucky to the bedroom and Bucky laid down, fixing himself so he’d have his hand resting on Tony’s fat baby bump.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I update this as often as I like. I may do a pre relationship thing. Who knows. Enjoy my trash.


End file.
